


Standing, But I'm Starting To Shake

by The_Morregan



Series: The Vaguely Musical Shitshow [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Blackbear, Bucky needs loves and a new arm, Bucky takes a backseat for this first one, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, I Havent Slept In Two Days, Implied Relationships, Implied future! Stucky, Implied past! Stony, Literally inspired by Rob Thomas, M/M, Multi, Oh Yeesh., Or is that past?, Short, Steve needs fuckin hugs, Tony Has Issues, Tony needs a goddamn nap, angsty, lots of them - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morregan/pseuds/The_Morregan
Summary: Short, (NOT) sweet and the first of many.Ladies and Gentlemen, The Vaguely Musical Shitshow, Episode 1.  Featuring Tony, and his bizarre attachment to 90's soft rock. And Steve, I guess.





	Standing, But I'm Starting To Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is literally the result of me being cracked out on coffee and no sleep. No Beta, no second draft, just my pure and unhinged little self. This particular one is set in CA: Civil War and the song I used is This Is How A Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas. I couldn't get it out of my head, and it reminded me of Tony in the last 10 minutes of CW so........ Yeah. Here We Are.

When Tony found the song Santana did with Chaz Kreuger, or whatever the fuck his name was, he did not expect to fall down a rabbit hole, but, for better or worse….  
  
Well, sorta.

 

Tony didn’t just fall, he goddamn _launched._  -insert proverb about gift horses, or the preferred paving material of Hell’s public works department.-

Chaz Kreuger’s band sucked the Mark VII codpiece, but Tony discovered Rob Thomas as recompense. Totally worth it.

* * *

 

 

**_“He’s more than my friend, Tony. I love him.”_ **

 

Cap’s blue _(-with-teeny-tiny_ \- _no-seriously-how-in-_ FUCK _-do-you-notice-that-green-)_ eyes were fixed on a rough approximation of where Tony’s should be, alight with determination and _agony._

 

_I miss agony,_ Tony thought.  _I miss_ simple.

 

**_“I used to say that about you.”_ **

* * *

 

  
  
Which was partly why Tony ended up humming _This Is How A Heart Breaks_ to himself. It snowed quietly around him while he waited for a quinjet, and chuckled at himself through streaming tears, stinging cuts, and  _ ~~probably not~~  _broken bones


End file.
